


10 minutes.

by orphan_account



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Begging, Josh helps, M/M, Quickies, Rimming, butt stuff, shit yeah, tyler gets stressed before shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2015-10-30
Packaged: 2018-04-28 23:20:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5109257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I bet I could make you come with my mouth in less than 10 minutes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 minutes.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in two days if there are any mistakes or any shitty grammar don't @ me. Thanks!

.:

 

 _Pulse_.

"It's like.." Josh starts, leaning into tyler to press soft kisses along his unpainted jaw. _(His lips are warm and inviting and so so annoying,)_ "Fireworks. Behind your eyes."

Tyler closes his eyes relaxing into the pull of Josh's lips. "Fireworks?" He says, fondly scoffing at the drama in Josh's tone.

"Totally." Josh responds seriously, sliding his hands down to Tyler's hips, bringing goosebumps to Tyler's arms, lifting up the fabric of his shirt just slightly to run his fingers over Tyler's skin.

"Like wet-hot light, baby."

Pause. Blood rushing to Tyler's face. Blood rushing to Tyler's cock.

"You're ridiculous." Tyler laughs, pushing Josh away and standing up to straighten his clothes in the full length mirror on the wall next to the couch in their dressing room. His pupils are still dilated and his cheeks are still flushed and his pulse is beating faster and he's _achingly_ hard from an hour solid of neck kissing and regular kissing (Absolutely _disgusting_ and not at all productive, by the way,) and his own mouth betrays his need for relief. "The show's in like, 10 minutes, anyway. Later."

"We still have all that time?" Josh breathes out stepping up behind Tyler and pressing his palm to his lower abdomen, (lowerlowerlower, please,) pulling Tyler back to grind against Josh's growing bulge.

Josh releases a breathy groan into Tyler's ear before whispering something that sets Tyler off, "I bet I could make you come with my mouth in less than 10 minutes."

Tyler's breath hitches as a laugh spills out of his reddening lips and his eyes flutter shut. "Fuck, Josh you can't just say shit like that."

"Is that an okay?" Josh asks biting Tyler's shoulder lightly and casting his gaze up into the mirror at his boyfriend, whose hands won't stop trailing over Josh's own now, and whose hips begin grinding lazily back into Josh's.

"Yes god, yeah." Tyler gasps, finally turning around and wrapping his arms around Josh's neck, falling back against the wall and melting into Josh's mouth. Tongues tangling, teeth clashing. Tyler runs feather-light touches down Josh's back. Tyler has always loved Josh’s back. The romance-novel-cliché of rippling muscles is far too real and Tyler is far too lucky. Tyler is far too hard. ( _Notenoughtimenotenoughtimenotenough_ t i m e.)

 _ **Ten**_.

"Fuck, how long?" Tyler asks pulling away, lips swollen, hair wild. (Josh is a hair puller, and Tyler is a _slut._ )

"Long enough. Turn around." Josh orders, stepping back long enough to sling his shirt over his head and onto the couch behind them.

Every time Tyler presses his palms to Josh's bare chest it feels like the first.

“Fuck.”

**_Nine._**

Josh presses his fingers into Tyler's waist, bringing him forward as if to tease a kiss, then immediately flips him around, pressing him flush against the wall. “I wanna try that thing we were talking about earlier.” Josh suggests more than asks, streaking open-mouthed kisses and bites across the base of Tyler's neck. “If you're okay with that.” Josh looks concerned, angling his face down at the back of Tyler’s head, huge brown eyes calm but wide.

Tyler's face flushes deep red as he considers the offer. His forehead cools on the chill of the concrete wall. Who is he to deny an orgasm? Who is anyone to deny an orgasm?

Two seconds later, he agrees.

“ _Yeah_ fuck, _yes_. I think?” Tyler stammers. His vocabulary is suddenly limited to “yes”, “fuck”, “yeah”, and the occasional “ _yesfuckjoshyes_ ”.

 _ **Eight**_.

“You'll like it. I promise.” Josh breathes in, reaching around to press his fingertips onto the skin just above the waistband of Tyler's jeans. Running his fingers through the soft hair there. “If you don't like it I'll make it up to you.”

 _Pulse_.

Tyler is hard. Completely mind bogglingly _hard._

Josh's hand is down Tyler’s pants suddenly, palming at Tyler's bulge like it's his job. Tyler let’s out a long hiss and a long “Fuckfuck, _Josh_ ,” and makes sure to thank whatever big mystical force gave him Josh Dun, but as soon as his hand is there it's gone and Tyler is tired. “Josh Please.”

“Aw.” Josh says sticking a lip out at Tyler's grief. “Love it when I touch you like that?” Josh teases, finally unbuttoning Tyler's jeans, pushing them, along with Tyler's boxers, down to pile around Tyler's ankles. “Love it when I tease you?”

Tyler laughs momentarily. Throwing his head back onto Josh’s shoulder when Josh's fingers tangle into his hair. “Sure. I love when you prolong our quickie, Josh.”

“Don't be a smartass.” Josh laughs, pulling Tyler's head back the rest of the way by his hair and licking a stripe up his throat, just before promptly dropping to his knees. Tyler is suddenly stuck between “ _Notenoughtime_ ” and “ _shitjesusJosh_ ”.

Josh is so fucking hot and Tyler is so fucking gone.

“ _Please_ just do something please.”

 _ **Seven**_.

“Maybe,” Josh hums, staring and kneading the soft flesh of Tyler's ass before sinking his teeth into his left cheek and humming into the rough marks left on the pale skin.

The vibrations from Josh's hums send Tyler giggling through groans, clutching the wall for stability.

“God, Josh be careful back there you’re only technically eating my ass-”

Before Tyler can completely finish his witty remark Josh has Tyler's ass spread and is licking a slow, flat stripe across Tyler's hole.

Tyler sees Flashes of colored light behind his closed eyelids.

 _ **Six**_.

“W oahwoah.” Tyler gasps out arching his back away from the wall. Pushing back into Josh's wet heat, Tyler’s own mouth falls open releasing broken moans as Josh continues long licks, flattening his tongue. “Ohoh _god_ _nnnjosh_ shit that's _sogood_.”

A minute in and Tyler is _fucked_. A minute in and Tyler knows the bet is _lost_.

Josh pulls back, blowing cool air onto the wet trails left on Tyler's skin, causing Tyler to shiver and whine, wiggling his hips to get Josh's attention back.

“Don’t stopfuck _ohgod_.”

_(‘Like wet-hot light, baby.’)_

_**Five**_.

“Beg.” Josh says. Turning his head slightly to leave marks along Tyler's inner thigh.

“Please _ohgodJosh_ _please_ fuck you feel so _goodit'ssogood_ please.”

“Better.”

Pleas turn into broken sobs when Josh points his tongue, plunging it into Tyler's hole, opening him up while massaging with his open lips.

Tyler's knees begin to shake under him and his eyes roll back into his head, eyelashes fluttering up towards his eyebrows. “ _Nnngod_ _shit_ fuck, JoshJoshJosh _feels so good_.” Somewhere after “so” Tyler trails off and instead of “good” a sharp moan escapes his open mouth. He reaches behind his back and tangles a hand in Josh's hair, tugging on it slightly with every burst of pleasure that shoots through Tyler's veins.

 _ **Four**_.

“Josh, I think, ah, I think I'm- _oh_ _fuck_.”

“Just a few more minutes.” Josh laughs against Tyler’s lower back, hands trailing up up up to Tyler's stomach then downdowndown to Tyler's painfully hard cock, stroking it slowly, (emphasis on _slowly_ ,) precome slicking his entire length, (As if savoring the moment. As if they _never do this_. Every time is like the first. Tyler is about to bite his bottom lip clean off.)  then returning to his ass, planting kisses on the raw skin.

 _ **Three**_.

Tyler starts to cry. Overstimulation crowding his senses. Josh continues to kiss, and lick, and nibble, and massage, and Tyler is _disintegrating_.

_**Two.**_

Their stage manager knocks on their door.

“Two minutes,” Tyler thinks he hears him say.

“Two minutes,” Josh whispers.

 ** _One_**.

When Tyler comes untouched a minute later, he sees more than just a firework.

Tyler sees the fuse lit in slow motion. Tyler sees each spark as it takes off into the sky and explodes right in front of his eyes.

As soon as Tyler gives a warning cry, Josh places both hands on either hip and twists Tyler around, just in time for him to spill over Josh's lips.

“Ohhmy _fucking_ god _ohmygod_ ” Tyler sqeaks, eyes squeezing shut, and legs tensing enough to set him on his toes.

Josh moans through the curve of his tongue, catching every last drop of come from the tip of Tyler’s cock. Josh looks up at Tyler through hooded eyelids, pulling his tongue away to lick at the come streaked down his chin.

Tyler has a stroke.

“With thirty seconds to spare.” Josh says, voice subtly hoarse, lips so so _red._ So so _wrecked_.

Tyler starts to laugh, pulling his pants (and Josh) back up with shaky fingers.

“You were right.” Tyler says softly, smoothing down his hair then running a thumb along Josh's swollen lower lip.

“It's like wet-hot light, baby.”

 

:.


End file.
